King Liam
by mizzhelen
Summary: Liam is now the king and has married Ophelia. Helena and Cyrus have left the palace. Eleanor still resides at the palace.


"Hey beautiful", Liam said while stroking Ophelia's cheek. He leaned in for a kiss and they made out for a good few minutes before Ophelia broke up the kiss.

"Shouldn't you be doing some royal duties?"Ophelia asked him.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be preparing for some ceremony, but I would rather be with my gorgeous wife and our munchkin", Liam replied while rubbing Ophelia's belly. Liam and Ophelia had found out that they were expecting a child 5 months ago.

"Well you probably should get going and so should I" Ophelia said. They shared a laugh and then each prepared for their days. Ophelia went to discuss details for the garden party that was to be held in a couple days.

Ophelia met with Eleanor in the garden for tea.

"Hey Phe", Eleanor said while she greeted Ophelia.

"Hey Len", Ophelia replied, "How have you been?"

"Good and you? Any news about the baby?"

"Liam and I went to the doctors yesterday and found out the sex of the baby!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"So boy or girl?" Eleanor responded with the same amount of excitement.

"We're keeping it a surprise"

"You can tell me! I'm his/her aunt!"

"Sorry! Thank you for planning the baby shower".

"Of course"

After tea, Ophelia went to take a nap. She was woken up by Liam when it was time for dinner.

"C'mon sweet pea. Dinner time", Liam said as he gently shook her awake.

"Five more minutes", Ophelia muttered back into her pillow.

"I stalled as long as I could". Ophelia reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed.

When she was done, Liam and Ophelia walked hand and hand to dinner.

"There you are", Eleanor said. Liam and Ophelia sat down next to each other.

"Sorry, I fell asleep", Ophelia said.

"No need to apologize. Still want to withhold the gender?"

"Sorry, Len, but we are keeping it a secret", Liam told his sister.

After dinner, Liam and Ophelia got into bed.

"When should we tell them?"Liam asked

"I don't know, they're bound to find out. I look like I am pregnant with twins", Ophelia responded.

"I cannot wait to meet them". He kissed her belly like he did every night and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Liam, Ophelia, and Eleanor were at breakfast when Liam's security detail, Marcus came into the room.

"Your Majesty, Ashok is here to see you", Marcus said.

"Ashok, how are you?" Liam greeted Ashok, "Care for some breakfast?"

"I'm good and yourself. And thank you for the offer but I have already eaten", Ashok replied

"Sit down so we can catch up" Ashok sat down and accepted a cup of coffee from one of the servants who had just entered the dining room.

"I just got back form Paris after spending a week there", Ashok replied, "How are you? Any baby news?" Liam and Ophelia shared a smile.

"Ok just tell us the gender!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Its a boy", Liam started to say before being cut off by Eleanor's squeals of congratulations.

" I wasn't finished. It's a boy and a girl! It's twins", Liam said.

"I knew it! Ashok, you owe me 20 pounds", Eleanor delightful stated. Aschok fished out the money and handed it to Eleanor. Liam and Ophelia watched with amusement. Ophelia excused herself in preparation for the garden party tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Liam went to his weekly meeting with the prime minister. When he returned to the palace an hour later, Eleanor rushed up to him with a worried look.

"Len, what's wrong?" Liam worriedly asked his sister.

"Mum was in a car crash. She's on life support", Eleanor answered, on the verge of tears. Even though they were not close with Helena, she was still their mother.

"We should go to the hospital", Liam said," Wait, where's Phe?"

"She is in your room. She's taking a nap"

As the months passed, Helena's condition improved and Liam and Ophelia were preparing for their children's arrival. About a week before Ophelia's due date, Ophelia was put on bed rest and Liam doted to her.

Liam was at his desk when Marcus rushed over.

"Your Majesty, Ophelia has gone into labor", Marcus said. Liam ran to Ophelia's side in their room.

"Let's get you to the hospital", Liam said.

"No shit", Ophelia replied. Liam helped her up and they soon were in the car en route to the hospital. Approximately 45 minutes later, Ophelia was all set up in her hospital room.

"How are you sweetheart?" Liam asked with worry.

"It hurts so bad", Ophelia said with a wimper.

"It's going to be worth it when we hold our children" Ophelia soon received the epidural and was able to sleep. A couple hours later, the children were born.

"I am so proud of you", Liam said as he kissed his wife and stared at his newborn children.

"I love you so much", Ophelia said in response.

"I love you too". Not long after, Eleanor came in ready to see her niece and nephew.

"They are so cute", Eleanor said with exclaim.

"This is Robert James Henstridge, and Elizabeth Charlotte Henstridge", Ophelia said as she handed the Robert to Eleanor and then Elizabeth. All was well in the Royal family, but that would not last long.


End file.
